brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:BornagainJesusfreak
I am a christian and attend chuch every sunday and wednesday. Please pray for me. [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]]''' Son''' May the force be with you. 03:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I will. thanks for telling me. ~ BaJf I am a christian. Please pray for me that I can be a good witness to my friends and family. See you around and later in heaven! (Ninja-squirrel5 18:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC)) by the way, would you like to be my friend. I need someone to help me with a customs idea I have. (Ninja-squirrel5 18:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC)) Sure. ~~BaJf Have you read the Kingdom Series or the Knights of Arrethtrae series both by Chuck Black?--BaJf no, never heard of it. Have you read the Eragon books by Christopher Paolini. (P.S, I idea was like a custom kinght theme or something. I'll have more info on my talk page or blog. Thanks for being my friend (Ninja-squirrel5 04:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC)) No i have not read them. you should read the chuck black books.--BaJf maybe I will. Anyway, I was thinking we could make like our own lego knights theme, I don't have many Ideas so tell me any you may have. you should read the Eragon books (Ninja-squirrel5 17:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC)) hey, nice picture of captain rex, or maybe commander colt. (Ninja-squirrel5 19:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) No it is an unidentified clone commando -- BaJf well it sure looks like commander colt, (well maybe not, no red markings), but looks like captain rex (Ninja-squirrel5 01:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) hi! Ive been meaning to give talk to you for a while now. i saw you on the clone wars site as bornagainjesusfreak about a month ago and i wanted to leave a message to you telling i havent seen many other fellow christians on wikia! im also a cristian and i love newsboys, hawk nelson ( im sooo sad the Jason Dunn is leaving hawk nelson!) and kj52. i have a christan wikia called http://dcmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (click to the left 1 for the link!) dc music ( dc = decent christain) and a freind of mine and i are gonna bee helping out whith it and if u want you can contribute! well i have 2 go now merp I found you! hey, great to hear from you! my song is by weird al yanovic. are you on chat ever, I like to witness on chat. ok.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 12:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) did you go to dare2share by any chance? true ninjas eat waffles no. what is it?--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 17:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) It's a big teen conference on sharing your faith, I've been witnessing on chat, are you ever on chat? --true ninjas eat waffles 20:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) sometimes.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 21:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so LegoDude is really mad I made you and Vector admins. :/ -- 01:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) yah. he is leaving. he says.--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 01:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) will you support me please? Brickipedia:Request for Chat Moderator/Ninja-squirrel5 **^^Don't canvass. -- 22:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC)